Lord Sam Sinister
Lord Sam Sinister, (formerly known as Baron Von Baron/Barron, Sam Sanister/'Sinister', Evil Eye and Mr. Hates) was the main villain from the Adventurers and Orient Expedition themes. He has a hook in place of his left hand, a pith hat (replaced by a top hat in 2003), a monocle or eyeglass, and a mustache (with small, pointed goatee in 2003), along with a scar on his left cheek. He generally wears a tan shirt, which slightly resembles Johnny Thunder's torso printing. Occasionally, Sinister wears a black version of the said shirt, with a white scarf sporting around his neck. Sinister competes with Johnny Thunder in all of the Adventurers sub-themes (except for the 1999 theme), for ancient artifacts and treasures from around the world. Description Sam Sinister's Bio from the Orient Expedition website: Lord Sinister is Johnny's arch enemy. He is selfish and evil, with no limits to his ambition or greed. He has a huge private collection of ancient and valuable treasures from around the world and is always on the hunt for more. Notes * This minifigure is famous for his constantly changing name. When he first appeared in the original Adventurers Egypt sets in 1998, he was known as Baron von Barron, and was working with a man named Sam Sanister. He also appeared as Baron von Barron in LEGO Racers in 1999. However, next time he appeared on Dino Island, he was called Sam Sinister, the name of his old partner, who was now known as Slyboots. In LEGO Island 2, while he refers to himself as Sam Sinister, Pepper Roni and The Infomaniac refer to him Mr. Hates once each, and the level is called Mr. Hates' Camp. Even worse, LEGO Racers 2 referred to him as Sam S'a'''nister. When Orient Expedition was released, he had even taken Slyboot's outfit, and by that time was dubbed ''Lord Sam Sinister. His true name shall perhaps always be a mystery. LEGO has even joked about this. *In LEGO Racers, he is the boss of the 5th circuit. This is one of the few places he is shown to have a German accent. * In LEGO Island 2, Sam Sinister (now named Mr. Hates) captured Dinosaurs. The player had to save them by flying a hot air balloon, winching them out of cages, and then had to drop sandbags on Sam Sinister so that he would fall off his brontosaurus, which shoots fire to stop you. He spoke in an English accent, and was assumed to be working for The Brickster. * In LEGO Racers 2, Sinister was the boss of the Dino Island world. He had to be defeated in a race in order to acquire a very powerful power-up for the player's car engine. His hook hand is oddly missing and he has 2 normal hands in this game. * The Detective from Collectible Minifigures solved the case of "The Sam Sinister Switcheroo", which possibly refers to him taking the name Sam Sinister while the original Sam Sinister was renamed Slyboots. * In the Lost Kingdom adventure ride in LEGOLAND California, he appears to be the main villain. * He makes cameo in a cutscene in 5784 Soccer Mania but oddly enough he isn't a playable character or even a member of the Adventurers Villains team. Appearances * 2879 Desert Expedition * 3722 Treasure Tomb * 5909 Treasure Raiders * 5914 Sam Sinister and Baby T * 5919 Treasure Tomb * 5948 Desert Expedition * 5955 All Terrain Trapper * 5975 T-Rex Transport * 5978 Sphinx Secret Surprise * 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 2541 Adventures Car * 5928 Bi-Wing Baron * 5920 Island Racer * 3381 Lord Sam Sinister * 7409 Secret of the Tomb * 7414 Elephant Caravan * 7416 Emperor's Ship * 7418 Scorpion Palace * 7419 Dragon Fortress * 7424 Black Cruiser * 7417 Temple of Mount Everest ;Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers (Game) * LEGO Racers 2 * LEGO Island 2 * ''5784 Soccer Mania (cameo in a cutscene only) Variations Trivia * In Lego Island 2 he was originally planned to make a comeback along with Cedric The Bull during the Asteroids Belt game in an enemy ship shooting lasers and in Brickster's Palace as an obstacle or possibly a boss while the player is ascending up the tower. Due to the game being severly rushed this was scrapped however unused voice clips for him meant for these areas can still be found in the game's files Gallery Sam_Sanister3.jpg Lordsinister.gif|The computer-generation of Sam Sinister Lego mania magazine jan feb 1998 adventurers bios.jpg|Bio in the January–February 1998 LEGO Mania Magazine OE lord sam sinister.png|LEGO.com artwork/bio Sam Sinister LR1.png|Baron Von Barron in LEGO Racers Sam Sinister.png|Sam Sanister in LEGO Racers 2. Note the missing hook hand Sam Sinister GBA.png|Sam Sinister in the GBA version of LEGO Racers 2 baron football.png|Baron/Sam's cutscene cameo in Soccer Mania Category:Orient Expedition minifigures Category:Adventurers Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1998 Category:Adventurers Dino Island Minifigures Category:Adventurers Egypt Minifigures Category:Racers minifigures Category:LEGO Island Minifigures